(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water filtration and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a water filter used for filtering major water contaminants from tap water from a municipal water supply. The filtered tap water used for drinking, cooking, washing and other household uses.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 753,780 to Woods, an old time water filter is described wherein a water filter is used with a hand pump for pumping water from a well. The filter includes a series of perforated plates, layers of sand, charcoal and sponges. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,808 to Haque, an interchangeable cartridge water purification system is disclosed. The cartridge includes two layers of activated carbon and a layer of anion and cation exchange resins.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,444 to Garrigues et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,206 to Gonzalez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,123 to Stanley and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,981 to Koslow different types of water filters, counter top water conditioners and filtration cartridges are described.
None of the above mentioned prior art water filtering devices disclose or teach the unique features and advantages of the subject drinking water filter used with a tap water supply as described herein.